3 Doctors, 3 Human Husbands 6 Wives, 6 Kids 1 Tardis what will happen?
by BadWolfGirl12
Summary: What happens if Nine, Ten, and Eleven are all in the same Tardis? And what would happen if there all married to each one of the Companions and have kids in the Tardis? Including: Rose, Mickey, Martha, Donna and More!
1. Chapter 1

"Morning" Rose said walking into the Tardis kitchen. Everyone was up, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Jack, Amy, Rory and Clara. They have been in the same Tardis for only three weeks but Rose seemed to have bonded with Amy, Rory, River and Clara.

"So where's River?" Rose said making a cup of tea.

"No one knows"

"Maybe stealing a car or a bus"

Rose sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"Maybe she's out with 'Her Doctor' as she puts it. Or as I put it the Eleventh Regeneration" Rose said. Everyone knows about the regeneration, Because some of them are married to some Regenerations of him. Of course she was married to the Tenth Regeneration.

"Or Matt" Clara said. They thought of nicknames to call them, it would be confusing for someone to call for their Doctor and then all of them reply. So the ninth is called Christopher or Chris, Tenth is called David, and Eleventh is called Matthew or Matt.

"Yeah" Just then they heard screaming and running. This little blonde girl that looked like Rose and a Girl with long brown hair that looked like ten ran in chasing the Blonde. She ran to Rose.

"Mummy Izzy is chasing me!" It was Rose's daughters. Hope, and Isabella, Izzy or Bella, is her nicknames.

"Bella come here" Bella was hiding in a corner when she came out.

"Bella why were you chasing your sister?"

"She woke me up by jumping on my bed!"

"Girls that's not nice to do, now do you promise you'll stop?" Hope and Bella nodded.

"Good, now go see if the others are up" Hope and Bella ran off together. Bella is six and Hope is four.

"Wow Rose nice parenting" Amy said watching them run off.

"You have to be the kind of parent that play both roles sometimes" Rose said taking a sip of her tea.

"Tell me about it. Mostly I have to take care of Ella and Joshua too" Donna said. She was married to Chris so she knew what Rose was talking about. Most of them had kids. Mickey and Martha didn't have any yet, Jack married Clara and had two also There name's are Elisabeth and Jake, River and Matt were married and had one named Annabel. Elisabeth was five, Jake was four, Ella was three, Joshua was four and Annabel is only two. Annabel ran in with her fathers Sonic Screwdriver. They all watched her run around the kitchen giggling.

"Annabel give that back" Matt followed into the kitchen he was following her, we could tell that he was playing. He picked her up.

"Gotcha!" He took it from her hand.

"Well good morning to you both" Amy said chuckling.

"Oh Anna do what I was teaching you go on"

"Hewwo Pownds" She said waving. We all laughed.

"Sweetie will you stop trying to turn our daughter into a mini you" River was standing in the doorway.

"Try to stop me" Matt said putting Annabel down.

"River I know how you feel both of my daughters already know how to say Allons-y" Rose said getting up giving River a hug.

"Yeah and Ella knows how to say Fantastic"

Rose saw a long brown coat go down the hall. She knew it was David because of the coat. Rose got up and went in the hall.

"Well what are you doing?"

"Hope and Bella are hiding. And there pretty good at it too"

She walked over to him and whispered.

"Hope is in Ella's room and Bella is behind the Tardis controls"

He looked where I told him too and sure enough he found them there. Rose smiled. Then there was a crash, and Rose fell over. She got up and went to the controls.

"What's happening? Jack what did you do?!"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"I don't know I just assumed"

She saw Chris, David, and Matt all go into the control room.

"Doctor what's going on?"

They all looked up.

"I mean David, David what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about"

"We got it handled" Matt said.

"Three Doctor's one Tardis, this is trouble" Rose said walking away.

River came into the control room.

"We need the blue stableisers"

"Those don't work there just blue!" David said. Matt pressed them. Everything stopped shaking.

"Don't worry we just lost control for a little bit"

Hope ran to Rose and Rose picked her up.

"What's wrong Hope?"

"That was scary"

"I have an idea, why don't you go get everyone and we all can go into the bouncy house okay?" In the Tardis there was a room that was one big trampoline, all of the kids loved it. Hope ran off and got them all.

"Rose do you want anyone to come with you?" Clara said getting up.

"If you want to that would be great" Hope came out followed by, Elisabeth, Jake, Ella, Joshua, and Isabella.

"Okay mummy we're ready"

"Okay come on" Rose took Isabella and Hope's hands, Clara Took Elisabeth and Jake's hands. Donna got up and took Ella and Joshua's hands.

"Oh thanks Donna"

"No problem"

They all started walking. Rose stopped.

"David we're going to be in the Trampoline Room"

"Okay and Bella, Hope, if I hear any fighting I'll lock up the room got it?"

"Yes Daddy" The both said in sync. They all continued walking. They got to the room, and Rose got down on her knee's.

"Okay guys no fighting and be careful alright?"

"Yes Mummy"

"Okay Mum"

"Elisa, Jake, did you hear Rose?"

"Yes we did Mummy"

"Okay Ella, Joshua, no fighting go on"

All the kids ran off together and started jumping. Rose Snapped her fingers and a Rose colored chair came out. Clara did the same and a Red chair came up, Donna did it too and a Ginger chair came up.

"God I love this place" Donna said.


	2. The Stolen Rose

**Hey Guys, so thanks to someone's review I'm going to switch it up a little. I'm going to have 11 and Clara together, and Jack with River. If you want it to stay the same that's easily fixable. Thanks bye!**

Clara, Rose, and Donna were sitting down talking when Isabella came up to Clara.

"Clara Annabel hurt her knee"

"thank you for telling me Bella" Clara got up and went to Annabel. She was sitting on the trampoline holding her leg. Clara got down in front of Annabel.

"Anna did you hurt your knee" Anna nodded, Clara picked up Annabel.

"Should we go Clara?" Rose said getting up. Clara put Annabel on her chair.

"We don't have to Annabel do you want to go to Daddy or stay?"

"Stay"

"Okay" Clara went to sit down so she picked up Annabel and sat her in her lap.

"So like we were sa-" Clara turned around. She noticed someone was missing. It was Rose.

"Rose?" She put Annabel on the chair and looked for Rose.

"Bella do you know where your mum went?"

"No I thought she was with you and Donna. Mum?!" That got Hope worried too, she started to cry.

"It's okay Hope. Bella go get your dad" Clara said hugging Hope.

"Daddy!" Isabella said running down the hall to the control room. She saw all of them.

"Daddy, mummy's missing! And Hope's crying" Isabella and Ten ran down the hall to the room. When they got in, hope ran to ten crying. He picked her up.

"It's okay Hope" Clara ran up to him.

"Rose is missing"

"Do you know who or what took her?"

"No I turned around to help Annabel and I turned back around and poof she was gone"

He put Hope down, and walked over to Rose's chair.

"Okay so your sure she was sitting here?"

"Yeah"

He scanned her chair with the sonic and looked at it.

"So what took her?"

"Cybermen"

Meanwhile in Rose's Point Of View…

Rose woke up, she was chained.

"What? Let me go! Let me out!" She heard the foot steps.

"Who are you?! What are you?" The Cyberman walked out.

"You will be Upgraded"


	3. Cybermen Fight PART 1

Rose looked around struggling, trying to get out. It was useless. Her heart was beating fast, she just closed her eyes and thought 'They'll come. They'll come, they always come' At least she hoped.

In the TARDIS…

"Daddy? Do you think we'll she Mummy again?" Bella said, looking up at him.

"I promise Izzy. I promise we'll find her." He walked to the controls and started up the TARDIS. Nine came in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to save my wife from an upgrade If you must know." The TARDIS materialized.

"Daddy can I go to help you save mummy?" Bella asked.

"Well there's no talking you out of it is there?" Bella shook her head.

"Yes you can." Then they asked Clara if she could watch, the kids.

"Sure. Is Matt going?"

"Don't know. Bella do you want to go ask?"

"Yes." Bella ran off and came back a couple minutes later with matt.

"He wants to come Daddy."

"Matt, are you sure you want to go?" Clara asked worriedly.

"Clara I'll be fine. I promise." They left the TARDIS and looked for Rose. After a couple of hours they found her, Rose heard them.

"David! Bella! Matt, thank god you're here help me out of this thing!" Rose said in a loud whisper, a Cyberman came out. Ten, Bella and Eleven backed up.

"You will be Upgraded." They put Rose in one of the suits and started closing it.

"Leave her alone!" Eleven and Ten said together.

"Help me." Rose said as it started closing around her face. They started fighting off the Cybermen when they heard Isabella scream.

"Daddy!" Isabella screamed as loud as she could. He turned around, Cybermen are holding Isabella by her arms, she started kicking.

"Let her go!" Matt and David heard a voice they turned around and saw who it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Cybermen Fight PART 2

"But I thought she was dead." Eleven said.

"No…" Ten said. They saw a figure standing in the shadows. It looked like a girl in her teenage years. The figure stepped out of the shadows. She was a tall, skinny, girl with blonde hair in a high pony tail, wearing a green shirt, black leather pants, and boots. Holding a gun.

"Hello Dad." She said smiling. It was Jenny. They couldn't believe their eyes. She was really alive, standing right in front of them.

"Duck!" She yelled. They ducked while she shot two Cybermen who we're about to get them. They stood up while Jenny flipped the gun to her back.

"Nice to see you again." She said.

"How did you?"

"Regeneration." She said. She looked over to where Cyber-Rose is. And then to Isabella still struggling to be let go.

"Here's the plan. I'll go get…"

"Isabella."

"Right. I'll go get her while you guys save Rose. Got it?" She said. They nodded. She took the gun off and dropped it, while they tried to save Rose. She back flipped over there and kicked the Cybermen in the helmet and they fell and it broke. She got Isabella out.

"Thank you for saving me." Isabella said.

"No problem kid. Now come on." Jenny said reaching her hand down for Isabella to take. She took it and they went over to them.

"Nothings working."

"Have you tried everything?" Jenny said looking into Cyber-Rose's cybermen eyes.

"She's still in there I can see her eyes are closed. Try to re-jog her memory."

"With what?"

"How am I supposed to know? Anything." Jenny replied.

"I think I know. Rose remember when we first met. I took your hand and said one word…just one word… 'Run'" Ten said. The helmet started to open.

"It's working! Keep going dad!" Jenny said, smiling.

"Remember when everyone came into one TARDIS? And stayed?" He said. The helmet kept going down.

"Remember me mum?" Isabella said.

"And Hope." She said. The helmet was fully open.

"Its open! Now we just need to open the suit." Jenny said. Everyone tried to pull the suit open. It worked. Rose was unconscious so when they got her out she fell, but they caught her. They carried her back to the TARDIS, being greeted by Clara and Donna.

"Your okay!" Clara said.

"Course we're okay."

"We we're just about to come get you."

"No need for that."

They carried Rose to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. Everyone left except Jenny.

"Thanks for helping Jenny." Ten said.

"No problem. It's what I do. Saving Planets, rescue civilisations, defeating, and doing an awful lot of running." She said smiling. They we're silent looking at Rose.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. She will. Come on let's let her rest." Ten said leading Jenny out of the room.

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating. School and stuff, and i have been busy writing chapters for my other stories. Like that i added Jenny? I felt that she should have stayed longer. Will she stay? Will she get adopted to Ten and Rose? Eleven and Clara? Jack and River? Amy and Rory? Or Nine and Donna? Find out in the next Chapter of 3 Doctors, 3 Human Husbands 6 Wives, 6 Kids 1 Tardis what will happen?**


End file.
